Edge of the Empire: Episode One, the Station Among the Stars
The Station Among the Stars is the first episode and game session of an Edge of the Empire game campaign. Plot Summary Bastilla Ann lands peacefully on Dravian Starport, stepping off his transport. Suddenly a freighter comes out of hyperspace in the distance and crashlands inside the hangar bay, it resulting in the vessel being too destroyed to move again. The pilot of the ship, a young Mandalorian in scorched armor, kicks his way out of the cockpit and inspects the ship, and re-entering it to inspect the cargo. Afterward, he starts to walk away but gets stopped by Ann. The Mandalorian dead stops and doesn't say anything to the man. Ann attempts to come up to the man, though he instantly attempted to punch Ann, missing. Ann drew an old training lightsaber while the Mandalorian armored figure circled him. After having failed to use a stun grenade on Ann, three bystanders come by and attempt to help Ann. The first one, an Ithorian, gets shot at by the figure with an EC-17 Holdout blaster and backs off, with the second, a Dug, grabbing his leg when he attempted to kick him though he too was scared away when the armored figure shot at him. The third, a relatively civilized Dashade, tells the man to stand down, though simply gets shot in some of his muscle instead. After attempting to hold him still, the armored figure threw another stun grenade at the Dashade, which through a failed maneuver by the Dashade stuns them both. Seeing this Ann grabs a large metal plate from the crashed ship, and hits the armored man in the head with it, knocking him out. Following this Ann tied the man up, and took off his helmet, revealing a 17-year-old boy. Seeing this, the PIT droid came out and ran at Ann, who stopped the droid and told it that he found him knocked out. Ann then inspected the inside of the boy's ship, and found his cargo, at least 100 kilograms of coaxium. While inside, Ann intercepted a transmission from the bounty hunter's employer, Tyber Zann, who demanded to know why the ship was docked at a spaceport. Quick on his feet, Ann posed to be the hunter and claimed that the ship was attacked (unknowingly being correct), and would likely never fly again. Zann then told Ann of a possible Zann Consortium contact on the station, and that he would need to find him to get the cargo off the station. Proceeding back to the tied up hunter, Ann put the hunter's helmet back on and woke him up. Immediately after regaining consciousness the hunter lunged at Ann but was restrained by the Dashade who had finally gotten up and stuck around to help. Ann, now not being attacked, tells the hunter that his boss just called off the job, and asked him what his plan for the fuel and the ship was. The hunter and Ann stubbornly got into an argument for the next 10 minutes, before Ann finally convinced the hunter to allow him to help him find his contact to ensure he leaves the station. After having the Dashade release the hunter from his makeshift binders, the hunter simply pulled out his own binders that were in a pouch on his utility belt, taunting Ann. The hunter then told the PIT droid to stay behind and to guard the remains of the ship. On the way out of the hanger bay, Ann asks the hunter what his name is, to which he replied "Mur". Entering the main floor of the station, the duo entered the closest bar and went straight to the bartender, a red protocol droid, and asked it if they had seen any members of the Zann Consortium come by. The droid replied that he hadn't seen any come by for months, but that there were likely some to be found at the hotels nearby. Whilst saying this, "Mur" poured a leftover drink into an empty pouch on his utility belt. Seeing that the droid didn't say anything about it, he drinks a few of the other leftover drinks, finally catching the droids attention which advised against drinking random leftover beverages. In reply, "Mur" tossed a glass near the droid and left a credit on the counter to pay for it. Ann, who had ordered a Bantha Blaster drink, and "Mur" then looked over the bar, looking to see if they could spot anything out of the ordinary. Once again while Ann was distracted, he poured the contents of the pouch into Ann's drink, mixing the two beverages, causing Ann to spit it out and demand another drink. After bringing another drink the droid told him what the hunter did, who simply laughed and told him it was his idea to follow him. Following this, "Mur" went out into the crowd and started inspecting the patrons, nearly getting in a fight with an Ithorian before Ann intervened and gave the Ithorian the mixed drink. Right after the two went to investigate the nearby hotel area, encountering its Ugnaut manager. The manager informed the two that he didn't think any Zann members were present in the hotel and that he respected the privacy of his patrons, prompting "Mur" to start knocking on every door. While the hunter knocked on the various doors, Ann bribed the Ugnaut for more information with the Coaxium in the destroyed ships cargo hold. More willing to talk, the Ugnaut told Ann that there was a rebel cell of sorts on the maintenance level of the station, though they weren't apart of the overall Rebel Alliance, and that they might know more or would be able to help. During this "Mur" exited the hotel and waited around the corner for Ann to come. Having revealed the information the Ugnaut beckoned to see the hyper fuel, which caused Ann to dash towards the exit. The manager chased him out, though Ann turned around and punched the Ugnaut to the ground. Hearing this, "Mur" walked back in, and shot the Ugnaut with his holdout pistol, knocking him out. He shot him three more times, though not killing him were intended to. Ann quickly stopped him, to with "Mur" complied, and instead just took the credits the Ugnaut had on hand at the time. Heading down to the elevator, the pair found it locked. Ann attempted to slice into it and successfully opened it, though caused it to not go any higher than it already was. Heading down to the maintenance level, the two split up, with "Mur" entering a storage room, taking a broom and an electric fuse for himself. Ann, quickly followed by "Mur" after his storage room adventure entered a power generation room, with neither finding anything. Heading down to the end of the hall, they found a locked bulkhead door. Ann attempted to slice into its control panel, though failed, and even shut off all the lights on the lower level in doing so. Promptly, Ann told "Mur" to blow it open. Having nothing more powerful than his holdout blaster, "Mur" spitefully fired a shot at the door, causing the shot to ricochet off of it and for the two to cover their heads. Following this, the two returned to the previous floor. Once there, they decided to search for the contact in a nearby strip club. Entering the building, "Mur" saw nothing, and walked over to a Devaronian and Trandoshan to question them. Ann, on the other hand, saw a human male come out of a back room, and bring a male Dug with him. Choosing to follow, Ann entered a room with the same two males, and three tied up females. Threatening to kill him if he didn't leave, Ann drew his training saber and the armed men who pull slugthrower pistols out on Bastilla and open fire. Trivia * This is a fun little D&D style game that Broopa and a few of his friends play that they decided to stream and make wiki's for. * After exiting the power generation room, Vlistish went straight for the life support room, and despite the roll options being 2 green (his strength) vs 4 purple (strength of the lock) he managed to rip a heavy mechanical lock off of the door. This was voided due to it being stupid, though funny, and because the GM didn't plan a room for it. * The Devaronian and Trandoshan in the strip club are references to the two other characters used in the group's first campaign of EOTE before it was dropped. Both of the actual characters died in the attack on Vlistish's freighter. * The cover art for the session was made by MorrisonJericho, or Bastilla Ann in role play, who also streamed the game this run-around. Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Bal "Broopa" Vlistish Category:Bastilla Ann Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era